Blood Awakening
by greenone15
Summary: With a new evil resurfacing he will have to travel back to the past he wished he had forgotten. He will have to leave everything and everyone behind, even if they follow him regardless of his past actions and presents ones. Hopefully his sins will be forgiven by the only person who can help him with this developing dark matter. PopStar was his calling but RippleStar was his home.
1. Leaving & Arrival at Ripple Star

**A/N**: This is probably the first story EVER that uses the concept art for Meta Knight in a fanfiction because I have yet to read one story that involves him in some sort of way and I hope to kick start that with this story. My reasoning behind his origins: Ripple Star was the only planet I COULD THINK OF THAT WOULD GO WELL WITH HOW HE LOOKS AND HE HAS RED BUTTERFLY WINGS FOR PETE'S SAKE. Opps, I forgot to uncap the CAPS button. Anyway, its unsuspected that someone who looks like... that... comes from Ripple Star instead of Mekkai or what not. But also the fact that he has a past life there before he came to PopStar and that everything was not always as fresh as daisies/roses in the Gamble Galaxy with Nightmare lurking around and let's not forget the ever so 'dreadful' dark matter. Any further reasoning/logic I have will come at the end. Also since Naka-Kon is finally in Kansas City Kansas I will be attending my first year there and will be Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls... for now enjoy the read. XD

**DISCLAIMER:** All Kirby characters belong to their respectful owner/owners I do not own any of them except for the plot. So no Stealing, Please and Thank you a very much.

Blood Awakening

For millennia upon millennia he had kept his secret under lock and key. No one had yet to suspect a thing from him, not even his once living friends that now laid silently and decayed in their burial grounds. It was driving him utterly insane. Always having to act calm and collected, to know the situation fully before anyone else, a sage that everyone looked up to for answers when Kabuu was too vague to understand. How wrong they where to believe such things. He was only half the warrior they see on a daily basis as the real evil worked its way to his core. Soon, very soon, he will leave the light and never return to it. Even if it meant leaving everything and everyone behind for him to truly be himself and break free.

That day soon approached as his mental stability finally decided to give way to the pressure of his other consciousness. He held on to the light for far too long and he had to escape it before it devoured, corrupted and destroyed him. He took his chance once all was quite in the night hours, they will notice his leave soon enough and likely come searching for him, but his destination was too vast for them ever meet his gaze again...

The darkness was so inviting he could only bask in its calming shade. Letting it veil his mind in a never ending void of nothingness. It felt wrong to wrap himself up in the cocoon of shadows, yet, it felt right to be left unwatched and untouched by light. He reveled in the blackness as he traveled deeper and deeper, throwing caution to the wind. His wings tinged with excitement in their dormant form and it was a second later that he unleashed them for the unseen force to carry him away. Yes, this was his secret, a creature of darkness not light. Though the light was warm and inviting it was too open and safe for someone like him, a war torn warrior of the stars, forever tied to action. This place he flew through like death's chariot was the endless void of space, how he loved that word-void. It was the only place he could escape the oppressing sun that hung over DreamLand, it burned his skin from the intense heat and was the reason why he often had his cape wrapped around him.

His heart was shrouded in pitch black as he let his other more demonic side take over. His entire form transformed into a beast of darkness as a consequence of the demonic reign. Dark magic coursed through his blood stream as Black Nebula awoke. After his last encounter with the evil star he was poisoned by its power and soon let it reclaim its rightful place as his original heart. The promises it whispered to him were delightful, the energy radiating from it was encouraging, the power it gave him was addictive. Its call for him was too inviting to refuse and his will to withstand the star was diminished into a mere spark against a blizzard. He was too far into the void to go back as everything about the dark excited him more than light could ever imagine. Though he did not passively let the darkness take control of him, he was not that foolish, he accepted the darkness as part of him and the reward was well worth it.

His transformation was complete in a matter of seconds as tendrils of black dispersed when they were no longer needed. He was no longer Meta Knight wielder of Galaxia and defender of good, now his was Blood wielder of Darkness and defender of the void- his original name, long before he became known as Meta Knight. It fit him perfectly since then and now for he had drenched armor in the color of the vial red substance and ,like Galacta Knight, it is the name given to him by the comet NOVA as a symbol of danger and evil at its greatest.

Two sets of golden horns sprouted from his mask, that had also morphed into a helmet of red that made his mouth visible- the visor was lined with gold to match his horns. His wings had the most major change for pure black bones branched out like a creature of rebirth yet still retained the bat-like membrane, glowing a bright cerise. Galaxia had also been poisoned by the unleashed power he has when possessed for it unwillingly became tainted in ancient dark runes of evil and blood, all traces of its pureness vanished under the negative energy along with its shape becoming a red lance than a sword.

He rolled his shoulders was his new wings spread out to their fullest, a wingspan of about twelve feet possibly more. After flexing his newly developed appendages, his mind became set on the nearest planet to visit an old friend of his past life. After all, she does owe him for saving her life.

As he flew he began to see the planet of his desire appear. It was probably the only planet to rival Pop Star's status of being at peace all across the lands and oceans- Ripple Star, home of the fairies. On the outside he was completely emotionless but on the inside he was beaming as he entered the planet's atmosphere- looking like a red shooting comet. He even crashed on the ground much like one too though he simply brushed it off to take in his surroundings. He was not far the castle, and with wings that could travel at high speeds, reaching it will only take two minutes- all Hell will break lose.

He launched himself into the sky once more as his landing had surely attracted curiosity from the inhabitants that were in its proximity.

The air was crisp and fresh as if the planet had been born a day ago. It pleased him greatly that he was too high up for the beings below to identify him as a threat. Though he wasn't going to do none any harm, just a visit and arrangements for a temporary home for now . He turned his gaze downward as the fields of green washed over his shadow like tidal waves, he was at peace for the moment as he let himself enjoy the flight and view.

As said before it only took him two minutes to cover two leagues thanks to his enhanced wings. When he landed for the second time it was as he were a falling star crashing directly in front of the castle. The crater was as large as he was, wingspan and all, and the loud noise caused the guards to point their weapons at him. In his opinion they looked as threatening as a waddle dee, so he simply looked at them with an emotionless stare.

"What business do you have within the castle?" Asked one of the five guards as he held his weapon tighter, true, he had not expected them to even know what a weapon looked like nor how to skillfully use it." I wish to speak with your queen" was the first words the knight had spoken since the transformation, the Hispanic accent was replaced by a deep brass that seemed to come out like thunder." None see the queen unless they were invited or if of family" spoke the guard automatically to the left of the first one to speak. " Then perhaps the message sent by Kirby of the Stars means little to nothing..." I paused as all five guards gasped in surprise." Kirby of the Stars you say?" The voice did not come from neither of guards but the queen herself as she stood before the open doors of castle. She no longer wore glasses and her black hair hung free down her back and framed her peach colored face. She exchanged her clothing for a more regal dress still retained the color scheme of blue white and red, a appearance befitting that of a queen. Her crown glint in the sunlight with as much intensity as her pleasant smile and bright violet eyes. All in all Queen Fairy was no longer a clumsy looking girl with a crown as she now had grown into a woman and held herself with strong authority. "Please, come in" spoke the Queen of the Fairies as she beckoned the red knight inside after dismissing the guards uneasiness.

They had every right to be, I looked like a high demon of Hades and yet the Queen still treated me as harmless as a butterfly." Thank you your Highness" I replied quietly as she led me through the castle and up the grand stair case that represented the sun in different phases- each fleet of steps holding a multitude of guards." No need for formality if your are a friend of our savior" responded the queen with a wave of her delicate hand." Mentor" I corrected, there was a difference." Pardon?" Questioned the Queen for she clearly did not understand." I had trained Kirby of the Stars since our first encounter" I explained further, leaving out the part when I used my battleship in an attempt to take over Dreamland and kill my student. Queen Fairy bowed her head in full understanding (or at least that is all she thinks she understands) as we reached her quarters. More precisely it was the place were the giant crystal laid.

" Now that we are alone...what is the cause of your return Blood?" the Queen asked as she gazed directly into my eyes with slight malice." I see you have not forgotten me princess, I only wish to see you" I responded." Really? Because the last time you came to 'visit' you nearly destroyed everything" spoke Queen Fairy with a cross of her arms and a look of skepticism." Nearly, and I could have if you did not stop me, but that is besides the point, I came here to simply talk with you. Since my heart is black matter and the crystal repels it I cannot do you no harm" I explained, emphasizing my point with a grunt of pain when I attempted to step closer to her." Then what is it you wish to talk to me about?" Asked Queen Fairy as she seemed more at ease knowing that I was unwilling to harm her with the protection of the crystal close by.

" I wish for a place to stay for the time being, plus, I never quit so I am still your royal guard, it is my duty to protect you and you promised" I knew the Queen could not go against her own words." Yes, I know... You are still the captain of the guards here on Ripple Star so I can not reject you even if I wanted to" Spoke Queen Fairy with defeat in her voice." So does this mean we can play hide and seek once again?" I asked with a slight twitch of the lips. The first giggle from Queen Fairy filled the room, " Though your mind and body has been poisoned your heart always remains the same Blood" replied Queen Fairy, taking a step towards me- though hesitant.

" Only a spark remains and I fear that this will be the last time I shall service you your Majesty until my time is up" I spoke with genuine sadness before the emotion quickly vanished under the influence of my 'heart'. It was a troubling matter for I came here to escape one prison only to be trapped in another that involved more than just a place to stay when I completely lose my sanity." I guess you could say that this is a troubling dark matter" spoke the Queen as she now stood straight in front of me with a soft laugh at her own pun." Your quirkiness knows no bounds your Majesty" I said with a laugh myself that eventually exulted into a coughing fit." Your you okay?" asked Queen Fairy as worry flashed in her eyes as she cautiously patted my back between my wings." Yes... I am fine, I just never laughed so hard in my life and meant it, " I responded which made the Queen frown slightly before I quickly added "not that there was a time when I did not with you around".

" Still the little cabinet boy as always Blood, your parents would be proud of the good choices you have made and that you have reunited with your kin" spoke Queen Fairy as she withdrew her arm from my back." If my parents were still alive I would have killed them back then and now" I said this with a hint of anger as the negative emotion of hate gripped my heart while my eyes changed to the color of my name." Don't say that Blood, we will find a way to cleanse you of the dark matter. In the meantime I suggest you take up your old suite, it is still entitled to you and your family" spoke Queen Fairy as she gestured me to follow her out the room.

When we had reached my old suite in the castle I could not help but remember my own family acting like that of the cabinet minster's back on PopStar. Their smiling faces, their twinkling eyes full of energy... it pains me greatly." I kept it as clean as possible in your absence and that I will inform the guards of your status with the castle and I, I even saved your armor in the back room" spoke Queen Fairy as she too seemed to travel down memory lane." My I ask what had happened to the other guards?" I questioned as the Queen moved about the room gently touching random objects." They all have aged and became too elderly to be in active service, some became apart of the developing council of Ripple Star" replied Queen Fairy absentmindedly as she shifted her attention away from the grandfather clock to me." And Ribbon? I have not seen her since she was a mere infant in her mother's arms" I asked this while recalling the faint mental image of said fairy and her mother." She has grown into a fine young lady and wishes to see Kirby again ever since our infection of dark matter, but of course she will be overjoyed to see her Uncle Blu again" spoke the Queen with a ghost of a smile across her lips at the end of her sentence.

" She never could pronounce my name right, Blu instead of Blood" mumbled the knight as he ventured to the back room or his original bedroom." Or she just did not want to call you by the prophecy of NOVA, her mother never did like you" commented Queen Fairy as she followed the knight into his room." Correction: her mother hated me, that is why Ribbon was taught to stay away from the 'Red Devil" though naturally she did not listen and Angelica hated me ever since" spoke the knight as he gazed at his old armor when he had patrolled the corridors of the peacefully Ripple Castle. Unlike his transformed armor, this set of metal was more black and less gold to compliment his skin color and for espionage in sent on missions throughout Ripple Star, much like his old life back on Pop Star.' My how history repeats itself' thought the knight as Queen Fairy left his quarters so that he could change in privacy, not that he minded either way.

When Blood walked out of his bedroom he was greeted with only silence as Queen Fairy only stared at him in his old uniform, minus the fact that his helmet was still apart of the armor." If only you could stay like that forever..." whispered Queen Fairy before she snapped out of her trance of memory." Forever is just a very long time" responded Blood as he readjusted his scabbard trapped to his back since his mask did not allow him to place his weapon in its regular position nor was it the bladeless hilt of Galaxia anymore." Dinner will be served at nine and I would be very happy if you come to dine with me and visiting ambassadors from the other lands" said Queen Fairy as she swiftly turned on her heels to the exit and entrance of the suite." Thank you your Majesty" spoke Blood with a bow of his head as the Queen of the Fairies left the room to prepare for said dinner with other requirements and responsibilities of a queen.

There was a sigh from Blood as he gazed with the wide widow adjacent to his position " Home sweet home... for now..."


	2. Rippling the Past & Present

**A/N: So this is the next chapter; hopefully it is just as good or slightly better than the last. Also there is another player added to the fray that really lights up the way. Basically its more like part 2 of chapter 1 than chapter 2 but I'm still calling it chapter 2 regardless of what it is. **

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Kirby or any other character associated with the name or company. I only own the plot so no stealing of any kind. Please and Thank you very much. XD**

* * *

Blood Awakening

Chapter 2

Once Queen Fairy had left Blood to plan the upcoming meal the knight glided over to the opposite side of the suite, passing by the open kitchen and living room. He stopped abruptly in front of a polished wooden door as if it leaked poisonous gas from below and through the key hole. Taking out a small golden skeleton key hidden away in his left glove, the red knight stepped closer to the door. Never had he went beyond what he had seen as a mere child for the door lead into his parents room and like every well behaved child he stayed away from it. This would the second and possibly the final time the red knight would enter his deceased parents' chambers.

The golden key smoothly slid into the lock and with a soft click the door was pushed open, accompanied by the hinges complaining of age. This was possibly the only room that had not been as cleanly kept as the rest of the suite for it was rude to venture into the room of the deceased if there is no other to give permission to enter. Back then, as a child, Blood wanted no part of his parents room after their death because the shock would be too great and the fact that he believed his parents were still sleeping in their bed of cotton and feathers instead of a bed of soil and maggots.

Even as he had grown since then a small part of him imagined seeing his parents sleeping forms upon the bed a few yards away from him. Even as he told Queen Fairy he would have killed them then and now it was only his guilty conscious speaking for him at the time. For if it was he who had killed them the burden would not be as large seeing that he would at least would have known who had done such a sinful deed.

Much like Queen Fairy, Blood's hand skimmed over every object they came into contact with. The nightstands, lamps, light switches, windows, door knobs, and of course his mother's private study; basically a large oak desk and chair with many sheets of paper depicting ships, islands, plants, and nearby galaxies. It was because of his mother that he loved stargazing, mapping and building with his hands. Three pieces of large paper caught the red knight's attention as they laid underneath the many others. The first being the original blue prints for the Halberd, the second was the construction of the grand staircase of Castle Ripple and the last one was of an unfinished map of the Gamble Galaxy and what made it interesting was the fact that there was a small, very faded, black emblem on the far east corner beyond Shiver Star which was where the mapping ended.

Blood studied the emblem for a moment, and the more he gazed at the particular mark it became clear within a matter of seconds that the emblem was his Family's personal crest. The same crest that was on his armor when he was known as Sir Meta Knight, he scoffed at the mere thought of forgetting something engraved in his mind. Now that his curiosity was satisfied Blood moved back to his parents king sized bed. There was another moment of hesitation as the red Knight climbed onto the bed and sat right between the two pillows; his inner child taking him back into the near forgotten past.

* * *

It was one of those nights when he did not like the dark nor the storm that raged on right outside his window. The design and size of his room only increased the feeling of dread as shadows would appear each time lightning streaked through the black sky. It was when the windows finally gave in to the howling wind that he screamed out of fright and pulled the covers up over his head. He was quaking with uncontrollable fear as the wind and rain crashed through his room like a pack of salvage wolves, tearing at the covers to get to their prey that lay beneath them.

_Go away. Please, go away. Leave me alone. I'm scared..._

"_Blood ?"_ Came a soft whisper as a small golden light traveled towards him." _It's okay my dear child, it is only lighting it won't hurt you_" said another voice more deeper than the former. There was no response as the small being continued to shake underneath his covers. The sudden chill and drizzle in the room alerted the two beings, whom the voices belong to, that something else was wrong." _My Goodness! Charles the window is open_" spoke the first voice as the light hovered in front of the said window before an arm reached out to close it." _The storm must have scared the poor boy half to death_" commented the other, a shuffling was heard before the bed dipped down from weight placed upon it. With a soft stroke to the head hidden underneath the covers a cry of fear was heard from it.

Soon after another streak of lighting briefly illuminated the room with a deafening boom of thunder. Just as quick as the lighting the boy jumped into his Father's arms with a screech of fright. If both parents of the boy did not know he was deathly afraid of thunder they would have though he was running a fever. The poor child was literally trying to create his own earthquake with his vigorous trembling and his body temperature was like a living miniature sun. The mother looked to her husband in worry before softly whispering in the child's ear " _would you like to sleep with us tonight?"._ To this the child meekly nodded with his face still buried in his father's chest.

He could feel himself being lifted by his father and handed over to his mother as she began to hum a sweet lullaby to calm her son's nerves while another soft click was heard from his bedroom door closing. It only took a few seconds before he was gently placed onto his parents' comfy bed- right between their two pillows. And once the boy was calm he snuggled against his parents for warmth and much needed comfort that his bed could not supply him with.

" _Sleep peacefully our beloved red butterfly..."_

* * *

He had not even realized he had fallen asleep until he opened his eyes. Even though it was a short bittersweet dream, or should he say memory, it was one of the good ones he cherished as a child. Being able to seek protection, comfort, and love from the ones you hold dear is the feeling that stayed with him even in his current condition. But now was not the time to reminisce, if he remembered correctly Queen Fairy said that dinner will be served at nine. Blood shifted slightly to view the clock hanging on the wall in the living room from his parents open door from when he had entered not bothering to fully close it. The hands of the clock showed that it was 8:00pm, giving the red knight another hour to occupy his time yet the last he had seen the clock it read 3:30pm.

After leaving his parents room Blood made his way over to the exit of the suite.' For the status of a royal guard she certaintly does not treat me as one' thought the red knight for he should have followed Queen Fairy as it was his duty to protect her 24/7; if given permission to do so. Then again, the others, that are also personal guards, would greatly annoy him if he were to accompany her at that moment. Their brainless antics were worth the same substance they stood upon.

On PopStar, he had avoided others unless it was completely necessary. The only being, so to speak, he really did visit on a whim at times was Kabu. Because it kept his secret away from DreamLand's population before and after his arrive, unlike a giant red octopus. Sometimes it would seem as if his father' spirit was embedded within the wood-like stone, their voiced were similar enough, both in pitch and volume. There were also times when he would ramble endlessly about his past life and the hardships of baring such catastrophic power that NOVA itself feared along with the divine spirits of good and evil. If anything Kabu was one of the few guiding voices that led him through the dark desolate tunnel of destiny and fate.

The others being Ribbon, Queen Fairy, and Galactica Knight, who is actually quite friendly and humble. He was only forced upon his free will to do battle with him for it was NOVA'S doing to bend the souls of the wicked so that they would submit to the light peacefully and or desire of whom had wished upon it. My hand ghostly ran over my shoulder guards as it was there that Galatica Knight's lance pierced metal along with skin and drew several pints of blood. It was a mindless move for I did not know I had touched my shoulder until a quiver of remembrance coursed through my nerves at the brief flashback, removing my hand in the process. It still stung like a hornet if I put too much strain on it, which would leave me momentarily stunned, I was fortune enough that the long lasting injury was not connected to the arm that I wield my weapon.

I blinked twice as I have also noticed that my feet had led me out into the corridors of Castle Ripple while my mind was occupied by a endless stream of thoughts and memories. As I strolled throughout the castle corridors a few guards gave curious looks at my original armor that contrasted sharply with their own; easily and instantly recognizable. I grunted and immediately two of those guards stiffened yet it did not stop them from blocking my path to the courtyard. They stood and spoke in perfect unison "What is your purpose of being here Red Devil?"

The guard was the same guard the red knight encountered outside of the castle and the other one as well; though he could be mistaken for they all looked like to him." To protect the Queen at all cost" replied the knight coolly with an unwavering icy glare almost snorting at their ridiculous question." Yes of course you would respond with a sentence from the rustic oathe from years past; but really, what is your desire to be here on Ripple Star?" Spoke the second guard, eyes narrow. The red knight seemed to think over the guard's words for a few seconds then said" What is your purpose of being here?". It was guards' turn to give the knight a weird look like they thought it is the most idiotic question they have heard." To protect the-" the sentence was cut short the moment the guards realized what they were saying, the knight on the other hand had a demeanor of smugness; one could practically see the smirk beneath the mask." It seems that we are all here for the same reason, now may I proceed forward?" Spoke Blood his eyes still attaining their mood shifting ability for his flashed a lovely pink in amusement.

The guards fumbled with their words as they tried to come up with a smarty comeback, letting the red knight sneak pass.' _The queen should reconsider what she calls guards and fools'_ thought Blood while strolling causally over to the courtyard fashioned as a grand garden. The queen herself sat in a bed of roses as the gardeners tended to the vast surrounding area, causing low laying rainbows to form from their turgid sea blue watering cans. The red knight stopped a couple of yards away from the queen- watching. Her movements were slow yet skillfully handled the many thorns along the rose she held within her gentle hands. Her eyes sparkled with inner wonder and beauty through the eyes of nature. Suddenly she stopped, tilting her head slightly upward as if to smell and or hear the air." A little bit of sunlight won't hurt you" spoke Queen Fairy, addressing the knight lurking within the shadow the castle and its trees. The knight remained still for several seconds.

His movement was so silent that it seemed that his feet did not touch the crisp green grass. The red knight stood quietly by the queen, making her slightly jump from his presence being known by a simple sideways glance and chilling breeze." Much better, now sit down and relax" commanded Queen Fairy with a smile, hooking loose strands of hair behind her ear. The knight did as he was told and sat next to the queen though his eyes locked on the blades of grass in front of him." Look, Blood..." grabbing the knight's undivided attention the queen held a rose with a azure butterfly standing upon its delicate petals.

" Nature is beautiful isn't it?" Spoke the queen though not expecting the snort in response." Nature is an ugly thing" said Blood, fluttering his own pair of red petals and thorns to emphasize his point." No, dark matter is an ugly thing, you should not be ashamed nor afraid of who and what you are" chides Queen Fairy with a small frown and scrunch of her eyebrows." Miracle matter is the same as dark matter and I am neither afraid nor ashamed of it" snapped the red knight, losing his grip of his temper. Why does everyone believe that he needs their help like he was some lost child? But a small voice in his mind said otherwise. Queen Fairy was silent for she could not disagree on the former but she begged a differ on the latter." Then why have you come here?" Whispered the the queen." Because I have a duty to fullfil and until then I shall stay" replied Blood turning slightly growling at the queen." And what is this duty of yours?" Inquired Queen Fairy." None of your concern" seethe Blood, the queen's voice starting to agitate him farther; eyes slowly swirling with anger." Calm yourself Blood your making it worse, Eliza-" Queen Fairy's sentence was abruptly severed when she was shoved and a cerise lance was pressed against her throat.

Tendrils of black smoke emerged from the red knight as he growled like a feral animal. Nearly half of his horned helmet was covered in a canopy of darkness, slowing clawing its way over the rest of his form. The Queen of Fairies was shocked and frightened, knowing she had gone a little bit too far this time. The gardeners and posted guards immediately rushed to the queen's aid as the plant life surrounding her and the knight turned grey and died. It took several guards and gardeners to separate the threat from Queen Fairy and twice the amount of time. The queen was helped to her feet by the gardeners as the guards had some trouble retraining Blood. Queen Fairy then touched her throat and cheek were the lance had marred her skin; thank crystal it was only a flesh wound.

After nodding that she will live the gardeners gave the queen some space." Why do you keep something so... Unstable in your presence,... Your Highness?" Said one of the quards, straining to keep the lance from meeting with the queen's throat again." He is better off on Shiver Star" added another guard, Blood ferociously snarled at Queen Fairy with enough malice to murder an entire race and he possesses the power to do so too." We shall do no much thing, he is still one of us... I just went too far" spoke Queen Fairy both saddened and afraid for her enraged childhood friend. The guards' faces softened knowing well what the queen meant though their grip only tightened when the red knight leeched forward." Take him to the Rippling Pond" commanded Queen Fairy shortly after, hoping that Blood has not gotten used to its affects. The guards bowed their heads as one of them struck the back of the red knight's head with the blunt end of their weapon, knocking him unconscious. The guards bounded Blood's hands, feet, and wings while the red lance laid discarded on the dead ground. Queen Fairy saw this and picked up the weapon meant to end her life, surprisingly she could still feel the bright and warm presence of Galaxia underneath the dark energy.

" _Im so sorry_...'

* * *

The Rippling Pond was more like a cleansing pool that is located directly beneath the great crystal. Its purpose is to cleans ones memory and allows them to remain calm during stressing times, it is also torture for whom are infected with evil energies, like dark matter. It will invade the mind and can either repair it or destroy it but is only when a blessing is placed upon them does the former take affect. The persons to place the blessing is of course the royal family which is Queen Fairy who stood before the crystal while the guards stripped the knight of his armor and lowered the unconscious knight into the purifying water. The queen also held his weapon posed in front of her, blade point buried in stone. Once everything was set up correctly Queen Fairy took a deep breath.

" Shining Stars, Rippling Peace, let the light bless this tainted mind so it shall be cleansed of the darkness that lays within. Let there be happiness and good not rage and evil. I, Eliza Queen of Fairies beg The Great Crystal to save this dear innocent child" chanted Queen Fairy. The crystal heard the queen as the pool started to glow a luminous rippling gold. The knight's red eyes snapped open while the golden waters washed over him, seeping into his skin and veins that flowed throughout his body. The tendrils of black dissolved as if the purified water was made out of acid but the dark canopy did not disappear; this greatly worried Queen Fairy.

" _It has bonded with child's body too deeply, I cannot remove it without risk of killing the child nor can I break the curse placed upon Galaxia_ " spoke the crystal its telepathic ancient voice echoed throughout the room.

" Then make it so it is out of site" said Queen Fairy thinking out of sight is out of mind." As you wish" echoed the great crystal as a brilliant light consumed both it and the knight.

When the light disappeared knight floated peaceful in the pool. The great crystal had done so once before and Queen Fairy was relieved that the dark matter didn't become immune to the crystal's effect. It basically wiped the memory away as if it never happened to begin with. It also brought back some memories she wish she could forget. It was many years ago when they were still just children, the first time was due to the experiment and the countless others that followed , the second was because of the catastrophe deemed 'The Twilight Massacre' , and the third time was just to put him out of his misery of knowing he killed thousands of innocent lives. She would never forget that look he gave her when he practically begged with his soul to swipe his memory clean and he was still just a child. From then on out it had developed into a law that no one was to speak to Blood about what happened on that cursed day less they forfeit their life.

Dazed white eyes stared at the ceiling with no emotion but the queen could tell that he is at peace for now . The guards stood as still as statues awaiting Queen Fairy's next command." Leave us" ordered the queen while stepping towards the pool of gold. " Lets see... I took a right then a left- no wait, I took two lefts then a right and... now I'm confusing myself... Great Crystal! why why does every castle have to be a giant labyrinth? " came a confused mumble that seemed to be coming from within the great crystal's shadow. "Ah, there you are, I was looking everywhere for you; after all these years I still get lost, hilarious I tell you hilarious " spoke the voice that belonged to the shady figure who emerged from behind the great crystal; RippleStar's commanding military general.

He looked akin to The Witch of Arts but much younger and taller with dark stick-like legs accompanied by brown leather covered feet and two pairs of white gloved hands but no arms. His shoulder length black spiked hair hung in two bangs in front and the rest down his back. A plush white scarf wrapped around his mouth and slightly muffled his jubilant voice. A red black strip golden-buckled witch hat laid atop his head barely reaching even with the crooked 'C' that marked the top of his wooden staff. Spherical glasses displayed his golden eyes as the rest of his face was black due to the shadows surrounding it. His midnight transparent wigs are unique for they are a collective amount of different swirling patterns, projecting a sense of hidden mystique. Also his form was upright and proud along with being a little under Queen Fairy's height. Hidden underneath his red patron cape is a black turtle-necked sleeveless shirt with a large cerise 'V'; and to secure the cape in place with a sapphire gem encased in gold clasp.

" Good evening Jackal I presume you have finished your duties early? " spoke Queen Fairy, gazing at her general with kind gentle eyes. The general was well respected for his intelligence and tactical plans but that was only when he isn't being a complete goof ball and other best friend plus younger brother to her." Pa-lease, it was more like babysitting, no discipline what so ever and I spent the better part of the day melting Fairy Popsicles; no respect I tell you no respect" said the general, who is now identified as Jackal, with a shake of his head that made the buckle on his hat jingle. " I'm sorry to hear that but you must control your temper less everyone will be blaming you for a mass outbreak of the common cold" replied Queen Fairy. " That reminds me, have you seen Ribbon anywhere she ran off when she heard that Blu had returned and what not. But seriously, he is becoming a dangerous fellow to be around other living things because I saw the garden and he has certainly accumulated more power over the years. I suggest we hurry it up because I think time literally is not on our side; the irony I tell you the irony" said Jackal, absentmindedly tugging at his white scarf.

The queen was silent for a moment as her mind carefully went over each word the general spoke while her eyes roamed over the knight in the pond. The general had a good point, Blood's condition could only get worse. But she knows for a fact that he wouldn't lift a finger towards her. And it is by that fact that he couldn't have killed her for if it wasn't true he could have done so four times by now but he didn't..." I know and that's why we are both going to help him" said Queen Fairy as the general's smile broadened." Of course! I didn't come here to sit idly and twiddle my thumbs. I will do my utmost best to make it happen and that we can prove that NOVA's words were a bunch of hocus pocus" spoke Jackal, finishing with a toothy smile half hidden by his scarf while Blood became more aware of his surrounds and banter. Seeing her friend shift in the purified waters made Queen Fairy take brisk steps towards the pond.

Within moments the queen had half her body submerged in fresh clear water, helping her friend out of the pond by lending out a helpful hand which was gratefully accepted by the red knight. He climbed out the pond feeling light on his feet now that he didn't have his armor on to weigh him down and hinder his movements. Yet he felt venerable without some sort of protection which reminded him of his weapon that Queen Fairy is holding, calling to him. Her gaze followed his but the moment he reached for it the queen moved away from him." I understand that you need Galaxia but until it is also cleansed of the same curse you can not hold it because it will only make the matter worse" spoke Queen Fairy with a commanding tone. Blood straightened, " As you wish" is all he could say for it is a command and he must follow it even if he didn't like it." You sound different, did you finally go through puberty?" questioned Jackal which made Queen Fairy have an abrupt coughing fit and Blood just rolled his eyes. Leave it to the general to bring up inappropriate topics at the wrong time but it did lighten the mood by a small margin. "Now follow me, dinner will be served in less than ten minutes and we all need to bathe and get dressed" spoke Queen Fairy as she walked out of the crystal chamber, a gesture that meant for the knight and the general to follow her.

**...**

Blood didn't mind the general's company in fact he quite enjoyed it because they have a relationship similar to his and Kirby's only on a more brotherly level. He is also a worth opponent when he takes things seriously because the staff isn't just for show plus he always made him happy when he was a kid because he just knew when he was not feeling his best. He also knows he isn't the most approachable person nor does he look anything like the average fairy but this doesn't mean he knew why every guard he passed they glared at him with either anger or disgust. When he tried to recollect what happened in the garden all he is aware of is that he met the queen there and spent the better part of the time talking to each other near the grand fountain until he lost his balance and he ungracefully fell into the cold rippling water. He is also vaguely aware of the general being there when it happened and laughing along with Queen Fairy which made him feel embarrassed and angered at the same time. She helped him out took his armor to be dried but kept his sword saying it is best she held on to it. He shivered at the mere thought of the icy cold water seeping through his armor. He hated water and more importantly the thought of drowning.

" It seems like that pond was colder than I had thought, are you alright Blood?" questioned Queen Fairy as she gaze fell on the knight. Blood was about to answer when a coughing fit cut him off, covering his mouth in a vain attempt to silence the noise." I'm... fine.." spoke Blood yet with each pause there is a cough." Well it looks to me like you caught a little bit of a cold when you fell into the fountain looking like a flailing chicken" said the general with a slight chuckle as Blood composed himself, muffling another onslaught of coughing, and elbowed the general in his side. The queen frowned before she dismissed the matter, " I recommend you take a nice hot bath then and to make sure you do I and Jackal will be taking one with you" spoke Queen Fairy. If it isn't for the fact that Blood viewed Queen Fairy as a older sister than a friend he would have blushed by the mere idea of bathing with a grown woman and queen at that. The general on the other hand made a face and laughed," Just like old times I tell you just like old times".

* * *

A service man sat on a wooden stroll outside in the evening corridor, mumbling curses about his unfair life, beside his is a gold embellished maple door that leads into the royal bathing pool area. The simple word 'room' would have not fit such a place because it is like a medium sized pool with a marble title floor, elegant art work showing the history of Ripple Star and tapestry hanging over head and a small fountain of sorts depicting the great weapon that banished the dark matter from Ripple Star. Steam rose from the pool, which is about one to five feet deep, so to hinder the view of any soul who dared to take a peek at the queen when she is unclothed. Luckily, for her she had the two most protective guard and general along with being friends by her side who wouldn't hesitate to break a few fingers. The steam also opens one's pores and the waters are filled with a fragrance of lavender and other oils that softens the skin and eliminates any dirt or sweat.

Blood and Jackal stood with their backs turned to the queen as she undresses herself, they didn't have they armor nor clothing on so they are more or less waiting on Queen Fairy to step into the pool first before they themselves do. He and Jackal didn't exactly like lavender but it is still a pleasant smell and he knows that it will stick to him for a couple of weeks maybe even months since his skin doesn't have any natural scent and is has the same chemical compound as disinfectant so bacteria can't even touch him, hence why he has no scent. " You can turn around now" spoke Queen Fairy as displacement of water is heard behind him. He doesn't move for a few more seconds then he turned around on his heels and gazes at the pool in which the queen's form reflect off of. The distortion and movement of the water hypnotized him for a moment and then he backed away; he could still see his mother, the cold embrace, and the fading heart beat.

" Great Crystal! What is that!?" shouted the general as he pointed towards the water a look of fear plastered on his face as Queen Fairy also gazed at the water like a monster will pop out at any moment. Blood on the other hand remained indifferent as he glared into the clear water, unknowingly stepping closer to the pool's edge and the general moving behind him. He was so intent on seeing whatever Queen Fairy and Jackal spotted that he didn't see the general raise his staff high in the air, grabbing it with all four hands." Batter Up!" the next shout that came from Jackal alerted him that he had been tricked and how stupid he was in believing him. " FOUR!" yelled Jackal as he yanked his friend into the pool like he was a hockey puck, luckily he didn't brake his staff nor did he brake any bones.

Blood resurfaced rather quickly and glared at the general with menacing red eyes while the general himself had his back turned to him with an innocent whistle. Even with his back turned Blood could still see the Cheshire smile shinning through the general's scarf; nonetheless, his anger blocked the memory from coming back to mind and it got him in the water- begrudgingly. He will get him back next time but right now he really did need a bath.

The water is very warm and inviting as the queen (after cleansing herself) tasked herself with washing him like a child while Jackal was off by himself. He didn't mind as long as no one could see him nor the queen. Her hands are skillful as he finally releases the tension from his body. He never thought he could relax until now and it feels wonderful. His eyes close for the briefest of seconds remembering the last time they had bathed together which involved an all-out bubble and water gun war against each other which all started when the queen dumped a bucket of water on his head. It surprises him even more that he could remember something so jubilant considering his that current well being. Queen Fairy sighed, also remembering those more happier times way before certain events took place. The queen shook her head to clear her thoughts for the nth time today, her hands moving on to her friend's delicate red wings. It still amazes her that he is still so tiny and never seems to grow anymore; possibly a side effect from those horribly experiments.

She tried her best to be as gentle as possible because she could easily tear his wings if her wasn't careful. If she could only rub down because like a snake's scales if she rubs up it would like to trying to rip a fingernail off. Her hands ran across the outer curves of Blood's wings, fascinated by their design, which made him hum lowly-akin to a cat's purr. They were also one of the places that would make him instantly relax and half the time it worked because she used to do it all the times Blood would attack the other royalties when they were picking on her when they were kids. She wasn't as pretty nor elegant back then as she is now other times he would go berserk if he found her bruised and cry her eyes out on the ground in front of the group of laughing kids. It was also those times that Blood didn't know his own strength and ended up breaking one of the kids' arm and they would have to get the guards to separate them before he actually killed the kid. But unlike her previous thoughts it brought a sense of happiness and a giggle escaped her closed lips; good times, good times.

It took another ten minutes before the queen, her general, and her knight exited the bathing pool in their formal attire. Queen Fairy was dressed in a gold embellished ruby red dress, stopping between her knees and her red diamond heels, showing off her curves and complimented every feature she possessed. Blood wore a matching suit of armor that was embezzled with golden stars on each red shoulder guard which were rimmed with gold. His helmet had been switched out for a red mask much like his other one when he went by the name of Meta Knight; only difference was that the edges of 'V' shaped opening had swirls carved into them. His wings have also held the same capability of transforming into a cerise cape for the collar fanned out above his head in a display of shinning gold and yellow swirled design. All in all they looked dazzling and Blood was just happy to have Galaxia back along with his armor." The dinner will start in five minutes so you best hurry" spoke Jackal as he followed the queen and her knight to the dinning hall.

* * *

The dinner table was filled with talk about politics and the endless debate of who gets what land and inter-stellar alliances with other planets. He could care less about what they talked about because he knew they had to handle their kingdoms' problems first before they got down to what reason they are really called for for such a meeting. He had finished his course a long time ago not that it mattered to him if he ate or not but his annoyance was slowly raising as his patience decreased with each tick of the unseen clock. Nonetheless he stayed upright and proper, answering questions when one of the rulers wanted his input seeing that he was still Red Admiral of RippleStar and had insight on such things. He had to restrain himself from drumming his fingers because it was a tall-tell sign he was very aggravated and on the verge of breaking someone's bones. His original plan was for Queen Fairy to do him a little favor by giving him want he needed, say his farewell, and leave; but at this rate things are not going according to plan. " Just a little while longer" whispered Queen Fairy as she noticed her friend's fingers started to twitch.

After another twelve minutes one on the rulers, an elderly man with grey wings, cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention." Now I do believe it is high time we discuss want we have will been called here for" spoke the aged fairy looking in the red knight's direct before continuing." As you all know Red Admiral of The Rippling Lands has returned and even though we may still hold malice towards him he does not wish ill will upon us all he asks for is the locations of the shattered Aether Star... " the elder fairy grew quite waiting for a response. What he got was a chorus of mumbles and side debates, then they all nodded and faced the fairy." We will deny his request for it is just too risky and irresponsible to let something so powerful fall into the hands of the one NOVA himself is petrified of let only allow him to resurrect his fellow warrior who would assist him" spoke the gentle voice of a female middle aged fairy with blue wings. Queen Fairy's head was down looking defeated and saddened." And that's why he needs this chance, to right his wrong and prove that NOVA can't control a soul with just his words alone. It is for that exact reason that I am here, I propose that you send me along with him and a my best man too so we can keep an eye on him" spoke Jackal, eyes flashing before adding " I am also sure that his fellow warrior had a change of heart plus the fact that we had a giant misunderstanding in the past less you just instantaneously forgot about something that critical". There were a few more mumbled conversations before the group of rulers turned their attention on Queen Fairy.

" You have our permission as long as you are where we can see you and prove to us that what you say is true and just. And with that said this meeting is dismissed" spoke the aged fairy, Queen Fairy gazed at her general in silence gratitude and thanks to which he simply bowed his head with the return of his toothy smile.

* * *

**A/N: So basically what happened is that Blood meets up with Queen Fairy in the garden after having a flash-back like dream where he indeed had parents. He almost impales her with Galaxia because Queen Fairy was about to mention his mother's name which was Elizabeth whom saved Blood from drowning when he was thrown off a cliff and into the sea below. Sadly, she died from the lack of oxygen and the water in her lungs, the really depressing part was that at the time Blood didn't know she died until she grew very cold and could hear nor feel herheart beat as she still had him in her arms. His father died from suicide and he blames himself for their deaths. The one to bring him out of his downward spiral was of course Queen Fairy who had a tough time getting him to smile again and get him near water without him freaking out. **

**Anyway, then after being knocked unconscious he is taken to the Rippling Pond. The Great Crystal warps his memory of what actually happened in the garden. Learn that Queen Fairy's name is Elizabeth THEN the return of DRLF ( Dream Related Life Form) comes in as Jackal the General of The Rippling Lands and best friend of both Queen Fiary and Blood. He is also the first person to succeed in making Blood laugh after his lose and stuck by him when he went on a rampage with his 'fellow warrior'. Basically he is like the Sir Jecra of the past and like Drawica he is a wizard who is also trying to prove that his fate is also false. They have dinner with other rulers even though I called them embassadors in the first chapter I decided to change them to rulers instead since they hold a higher authority and because it was a VERY important meeting. They discuss what to do about the Aether Star ( sounds like Either Star) and if its a good idea to have Blood go out and collect all the pieces which is about 6 pieces scattered throughout space and time meaning that they could be anywhere or not in their galaxy at all. Jackal inrtjects and states that he will travel along with him and the chapter ends with victory in their favor. **

**Phew... That was alot...**

**P to the S: So, yeah, it's a little confusing but it will work itself out and don't worry Ribbon is going to show up soon along with their embark across the galaxy. XD**


End file.
